fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Reign Chapter One: Birth of Night
Chapter One: 'Birth of night' Nadil: "What are you doing with that filthy corpse?!?!" The woman doesn't answer Nadil's question, instead she is looking at the child's face deep within thought. Nadil getting frustrated with the woman, grabs her by the arm, and pulls her closer to him. Nadil: "Answer me!!! What are you doing with the corpse?" The woman pulls her arm back released from Nadil's grasp, and softly placed her hand on the child's cheek bone softly smiling. Woman: "It is not a corpse it is my new child." Nadil: "You...? Turned him? How dare you defy me!!! I should have you killed!" Woman: "Should have, besides he is not a threat. He is harmless." Nadil: "He is descendent of him, he is more than a threat, he will rise up against us, and put an end to our bloodline. I will kill him before that happens, now give me the child." Ignoring Nadil's order, the woman begins to walk past Nadil. Nadil, now furious with the woman, turns around, and draws his sword on the woman. His eyes begins to change from sapphire blue, to a lustful dark ruby red, his hair begins to change becoming more wild, and long, his finger nails begin to extend, and his skin becomes pale. Nadil: "How dare you defy me, your king!" He leaps over to where the woman is standing, having the tip of his blade right against her neck. The woman turns her head slightly to Nadil with a intense look in her eyes, she turns her head back, and continues to walk off. Woman: "Hmmmmmm, Rath... that is a perfect name for you. Wait until you see your new home, you will like it; oh your sister would be soooo happy to meet you." As the woman continues to walk off, one of the vampires that were helping raiding the village comes towards Nadil. Vampire: "Sir, are you sure it is alright for her to have the child?" Nadil: "No, it is not alright, that child will be our demise. He should have stayed dead. Now he will begin walk the path of the night. She is starting to act on her own now. Soon I will have no control over her actions." Vampire: "We sir, we could remove the child, and the queen..." Before the vampire could finish his sentence Nadil turns around, and slices the top of the vampire's head, blood begins to pour out remaining part of the head as the top part of the head flies off. The body of the vampire falls to its knees, and then falls to the ground. Nadil walks over to the vampire's body, removes a piece of clothing, and uses the piece of clothing to clean the blood off his sword. Nadil: "No-one talks about her like that." He sheathes his sword, and begins to follow his queen. He stops for a second, and turns around and orders to have the village cast into flames. He then resumes following his queen. As they walk, flames in the color of the blood can be seen from a distance as the fires begin to consume the entire the village. Days later, the boy wakes up in a strange room; he looks around trying to figure out where he is exactly. He was in a giant room; there was barely any light in it, most of the objects in the room was hidden away in the darkness. The only thing that he could see was the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The chandelier itself was covered in spider webs, and it looks like it hasn’t been lit in ages. A head of a tiger was mounted just above the door. The bed frame itself seemed to be made out of pure gold. There was only one window in the entire bedroom, light was barely coming out of it. As he was looking around, the door handle begins to turn slowly, the boy instantly stops what he is doing, jumps off the bed, and dives right under it. The chandelier suddenly became lit with blue fire. He can hear the footsteps coming toward the bed; the boy's heart slowly starts beating as the footsteps draw closer and closer. The foot-steps stop at the side of the bed. Woman: "It is okay Rath, come out from underneath the bed." Rath slowly moves his head out from underneath the bed; he then takes a good look at the young woman, he then starts recognizing the girl’s face….It was the woman who was offering him to take her hand before he passed out, he couldn’t remember anything else that had happened. He could only remember her, and everything else was blank. The woman once again offers her hand to Rath, Rath takes the hand, and gets completely out from underneath the bed. Rath: "…." Rath stands there quietly. The woman softly smiles, and wraps her arms around him, and pulls him into a hug. Woman: "Awwwwwww, your sooooo cute!". The woman keeps on smiling while hugging Rath, she then let’s goes of him. Woman: "Oh I forgot, you don’t know who I am right?" Rath: "…." Woman: "I am your mother…well, Blood-Mother." Rath: "Blood-Mother?" Woman: "Yes, Blood-Mother." Rath: "What does that mean?" Woman: "Well…ummmm, well you see…." The woman tries to explain to Rath that they are vampires, but has a difficult time with it. She starts scratching the back of her head, and then she points at a hand-mirror lying on the dresser. Woman: "Look in the hand-mirror." Rath turns, and sees the mirror that the woman was pointing at. He walks over to the dresser, picks up the mirror, and looks at it. There was no reflection. Rath: "I don’t see anything…-wait I don’t see anything…." The woman walks toward Rath, and gently places her hand on his shoulder. Her reflection should be showing, but wasn’t. Rath then drops the mirror, and starts freaking out. Rath: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I am a vampire!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The woman tries to calm him down but, isn’t successful. She then grabs the back of his shirt collar, and lifts him up in the air. Woman: "Calm down." Rath stops freaking out, the woman lays him back down on his feet. Rath: "Sorry…Blood-Mother." Woman: "Oh just call me mom." Rath: "Mom….?" Woman: "Yes." Rath: "……" Rath places his hand on the side of his head, he tries to remember his mother from his past life but all he sees is a shadowy figure slowly fading away. Woman: "Oh, I am sorry….you don’t remember your birth-mother. When you become a vampire, all your past memories fade away. Please forgive me. It was the only way to save your life, if I wouldn’t have done it you would have been dead." Rath: "…Why do my memories fade away, and what happened to me?" Woman: "Well when you become a vampire, its like reincarnation. When you become a vampire you die, and when you die your past life fades away." Rath: "Will I ever regain them?" Woman: "It depends. Overtime, your memories may start coming back to you. Also if something that was important in your past life, and you interact with it, it will trigger some memories." Rath: "H-How did I die?" Woman: "You died...." The woman struggles again, she tries to tell Rath, but keeps getting choked up. She turns her head to the side, and then turns her head back looking at Rath in the eyes. Her eyes begin to tear up. Woman: "You died by..." Rath seeing, the woman's eyes full of tears, puts his arms around her, hugging her. Rath: "I am sorry, it doesn't matter. You saved me, I am sorry for bringing it up." Woman: "...No you have the right to know." The woman sighs as she lightly pushes Rath off of her, she then walks over to the side of the bed to sit down. Rath sits right next to her, and then she starts explaining on how Rath died. Woman: "You were being hunted down, by a very powerful vampire. This vampire was not like most vampires, his power was great, and terrible. He was afraid that the Alucard Bloodline will overthrow him. The vampire got desperate. He hunted down the Alucard Bloodline, and killed them. One by one, but as the years gone by, he couldn't find the remaining descendents of the Alucard Bloodline. He traveled to the human world, and ordered countless raids, looking for the last descendents of the Alucard bloodline. The man eventually found some of the descendents, and he killed them. I came in just in time, and saved you. Your mother, and father on the other hand....It was too late for them. Rath as he listens, his hands are clenching the bed-sheets. Rath: "What is so special about my bloodline, and does that mean I was a vampire to begin with?" Woman: "Your bloodline comes from one of the most strongest of vampires that has walked the earth." Rath: "If my bloodline comes from the strongest vampire? How come I couldn't save my mom, or dad!!" The woman places her hand on Rath's head. Woman: "Its not that simple. You carry his blood, but doesn't just kick right in. Your family's bloodline came from a half-breed vampire. Your family carries the blood, but not enough to make you a vampire, but now that you have my blood running through your veins, you are now a half-breed vampire." Rath: "I thought that I would become a full blood vampire." Woman: "Overtime your bloodline will soon be awakened. For now, enjoy the sunsets while you can, because once you become a full vampire, you will never see the light again. Rnough of that now-" The woman gets off the bed, and offers her hand to Rath. Woman: "It is time for us to leave. Come now, its time to meet the rest of the family." Rath takes her hand, and leaves out the room with her. As they exit the room, the hall candles suddenly lit blue fire. The candle lights reveal a young man in a butler outfit standing right beside the door. The butler bows to the Woman, and Rath. Butler: "Madam, and Young Master, supper will be ready in 15 minutes. I would also suggest arriving in the dining room early; Master Nadil is in a rather unfriendly mood today." Woman: "When is he not in a good mood? Anyway, Rath, this is Jack, the family butler. He has served the family for many years, please treat him like family. He will always be there for you, so if you need any help whatsoever, please don’t hesitate to call Jack." Jack bows his head again to Rath. Jack: "Young Master, it is a pleasure to meet you." Rath bows his head to Jack, and extends his hand out. Rath: "The pleasure is mine." Jack takes his hand, and lightly shakes it. Woman: "Well Jack, would you mind escorting us to the dining room?" Jack: "It would be my pleasure." Jack smiles, turns around, and begins to walk off. The Woman, and Rath follow behind him. As they are walking, Rath notices that there are paintings of a man with glowing red eyes holding a woman, his lips are covered in blood, and there are two tiny holes on the side of the woman neck. As they continue to walk, Rath notices another painting, this time the painting shows a man, his hair is covering the left side of his face, but he still sees the man’s glowing red eyes gazing into his soul. Jack: "That is Master Nadil in his younger days, he was well-" Woman: "He wasn’t in a very good mood that day. I think that painting was made right after taking over Fort. Blackwater." Jack: "Yes, I believe you are correct Madam. This painting was to commemorate that day." Rath: "Oh…." Woman: "To be honest, I hardly notice the paintings staring at me. Infact, sometimes I confuse them for a horse’s –" Jack: ‘’Shall we continue to the dining room?’’ Woman: ‘’Perhaps we better have.’’ Jack bows, as the Woman, and Rath continues on toward the dining room, Jack follows after them. As time flies by, they finally arrive at a set of doors, Jack stops them from continuing any further. Jack: ‘’Rath, before we continue on, I must advise you when talking to Nadil, always refer him as, "My Lord", don’t speak unless spoken to, and please try to be on your best behavior. I want you to make a good impression on him. Woman: ‘’He hates everything, I am sure the minute Rath walks in, Nadil will give him the glare of death.’’ Jack: ‘’Madam, please try to be on your best behavior, I don’t want him to- Woman: ‘’I understand, time to act like a total- Jack: ‘’Young Master Rath, please don’t forget to do the same for Madam Rosaline.’’ Rath: ‘’Oh yes of course.’’ Rosaline: ‘’Yes, Nadil will flip the table if you don’t call me Queen Bloodedge. Jack: ‘’Madam, please.’’ Rosaline: ‘’I was telling the truth. I don’t want to lie to my son.’’ Rath: ‘’Thank you for your time, and I will do my best.’’ Rath, and Jack bow to each other, and Rosaline slowly opens the double doors. As they walk in Nadil in sitting in his chair glaring at them. Rosaline bends over to Rath’s ear, and whispers Rosaline: ‘’Told you so.’’ Rosaline giggles, walks over to the end of long table, pulls out a chair, and sits down. Rath starts walking to the table, as he walks toward the table Nadil’s eye follow, Rath pulls out a chair nervously feeling Nadil’s eyes glaring at him, and sits down. Nadil: ‘’What took you so long? Did you get lost on your way to the dining room? Perhaps you want me to draw you map so the next time you can come here on time without being lost. Where is Mina? Did she get lost along the way to the dining room as well? Great maybe I need to draw maps for everybody. Jack please-‘’ Jack: ‘’Right away my lord.’’ Jack bows to Nadil, and slowly fades away into the shadows. Nadil: ‘’Oh I almost forgot we have a new edition to the family, pardon my manners, and what is your name?’’ Rath: ‘’Lord Nadil, my name is Rath Bloodedge.’’ Nadil suddenly stands straight up upon hearing Rath speak. As soon as he stands straight up, a little girl comes skipping out from the shadows, holding a basket full of flowers. As she is skipping around, she is humming a tune. Nadil sits back down in his chair, Rath, and Rosaline sigh in relief. Mina: ‘’Lalalalaalalalalala, Ohm sorry father, I was out in the gardens. Please forgive me.’’ Mina stops right beside Rath, softly smiling slightly showing her fangs. Nadil: ‘’It is fine, I am just glad that you decided to-‘’ Mina: ‘’You’re my new brother right?’’ Rath: ‘’Ummmmm yes, sorry you must be Miss. Mina right?’’ Mina: ‘’Wow so polite-‘’ Rosaline: ‘’Unlike other people.’’ Nadil: ‘’Unlike other people? Hmmmm, it seems you need to be reminded of who you are talking to. I am your king, and you will obey me like all the rest.’’ Rosaline: ‘’Oh I wasn’t talking to you, I was just saying that out loud, there is no reason for me to oppose you my Lord.’’ Nadil glares over to Rosaline, Rosaline completely ignoring Nadil, turns her attention to Mina, and Rath. Mina: ‘‘Yes I am Mina, your older sister.’’ Rath shocked to hear that Mina is his older sister. He takes a good look at her to make sure his eyes are not playing tricks on him, but he still sees a young girl standing right by him. Rath: ‘’I am so confused….’’ Rosaline: ‘’Ah, don’t worry she is a special case.’’ Rath: ‘’Special case?’’ Rosaline: ‘’It’s a long story maybe she will tell you some other time, but, right now ‘our’ Lord is waiting ‘patiently’ for us." Mina: ‘’So what is your name?’’ Rath: ‘’Oh, please forgive me my name is-‘’ Mina: ‘’I bet it’s a real vampire name like Viktor.’’ Rath: ‘’Ummmm no, it’s –" Mina: ‘’Vladimir?’’ Rath: ‘’No, it’s- Mina: ‘’Crohaven?’’ Rath: ‘’No, it’s – Mina: ‘’…George?’’ Rath & Rosaline: ‘’George?’’ Mina: ‘’Hey, he won’t tell me his name, so I am trying to guess it.’’ Nadil still is ‘’patiently’’ waiting for them to stop their conversation. Finally after a few seconds pass by, Nadil stands straight up from his seat again. Nadil: ‘’It’s Rath, Rath, Rath, Rath Bloodedge!!! That’s his name! Understand?!?!’’ Mina: ‘’Rath, Rath, Rath, Rath Bloodedge.’’ Rosaline breaks into laughter after hearing Mina. Nadil before he could do anything, Jack comes out from the shadows pushing a food cart toward the table, he stops right next to Nadil, gives him his plate of food, then he procedes to Rosaline, places her plate in front of her. Mina seats down right next to Rath still smiling, Jack hands them their plates, bows to them, and walks away. Rosaline: ‘’It’s fine Rath, we can still eat human foods, especially a half-breed vampire. Half-breeds can eat more foods then a full blooded vampire before getting ‘hungry’. ‘’ Rath: ‘’Hungry?’’ Rosaline: ‘’Well there is a down side for eating human foods. When you consume human food, your hunger for blood will grow rapidly, but since you’re a half breed you can eat about two meals without drinking blood. For us, we can eat only eat one course before we get blood thirsty.’’ Nadil: ‘’It’s common knowledge boy.’’ Rath: ‘’I am sorry my lord, I'm still new to all of this. Please pardon me.’’ Nadil: ‘’Hmph.’’ After, they finished eating dinner Rosaline insisted on Mina to take Rath to the gardens. Mina grabs Rath’s arm, and drags him off to the gardens. Rosaline, Jack, and Nadil are still in the dining room. Rosaline: "Suppose you want to talk to me my lord?" Nadil: ‘’Oh, and do you know why I want to?’’ Rosaline: ‘’About my behavior I supposed, my lord.’'’ Nadil: ‘’Yes, that’s a start.’’ Rosaline: ‘’Well, I guess the reason why I was acting ‘rude’ is the fact my husband is being a total ass to my son!’’ Nadil slams his fists on the table, shattering some of the wood. Jack takes a step forward, but then he takes a step back. Nadil: ‘’He is not your son! He is not my son. He is the son of that worthless excuse of a vampire!’’ Rosaline stands straight up angered by Nadil’s words. Rosaline: ‘’How dare you! He is all I have left of him! You know how much it hurts each time I walk past the room, each time my heart breaks into two! It’s all because of - Nadil grabs the edge of the table, and flips it over out of anger. Nadil: ‘’Enough!! I have grown tired of this pointless agreement! Nadil turns around, and begins to walk away, but before he could get away, Rosaline whispers something to herself. Whatever she whispered to herself, Nadil’s eyes begin to change into dark ruby red, he turns around, dashes forward grabbing Rosaline’s neck, and slamming her to the wall. Nadil: ‘’Now you have done it!’’ Rosaline tries to make Nadil let go of her neck, but Nadil tighten his grip, stopping her from escaping, as his grip tighten, Rosaline’s neck begin to crack due to the amount of pressure, she screams for Jack to help her, Jack comes in, and slices through Nadil’s arm releasing his grip, he then quickly swoops off her feet, and dashed to the other side of the room. Jack then gently lets Rosaline down, he turns his attention to Nadil but, Nadil was standing right in front of him before he could react, Nadil picks up Jack by his throat using his other arm, and slowly begins to crush his neck. Rosaline starts hitting Nadils chest, begging him to stop. Nadil takes a second to look at Rosaline’s face; he sees the tears, and something else in her eyes. He lets go of Jack, and begins to walk off. Nadil: ‘’I-I’m sorry.’’ As he walks off, the blood pouring from his amputated arm begins to take shape reforming his arm. He walks off in the shadows. Rosaline attends to Jack making sure he is okay. Jack: ‘’Miss Rosaline, I am alright, please don’t worry about me, all I am worried about is you.’’ Rosaline: ‘’I-I will live….’’ Jack: ‘’Miss Rosaline-‘’ Rosaline looks at the trail of blood Nadil left; she notices that the blood begins to change from red to black. Rosaline: ‘’It’s getting worse, isn’t it? I hardly can recognize him anymore. The man I fell in love with is almost gone. Where has he gone?’’ Rosaline begins to break down crying. Jack begins to comfort her, and tries to say something to ease her, but couldn’t find the words. Rosaline: ‘’I want the man I fell in love with, not this man who is ruled by fear.’’ Jack: ‘’….’’ Jack: ‘’…My lady, perhaps I shouldn’t, but I am thinking about your safety. You should get out of here while you still have the chance. You have felt it too, and you have seen his blood turn from red to black. There is something growing inside him, it’s not the Bloodline…it’s something much worse." Rosaline: ‘’Jack, I know that you care for me, and the kids, but I just cannot leave him. Despite everything, I am still devoted to him. I will stand by his side, no matter what happens to me.’’ Jack: ‘’My lady-‘’ Rosaline: ‘’Please, let’s drop this subject for now at least.’’ Jack: ‘’Yes, but of course.’’ Jack helps Rosaline stand up; Rosaline deciding to head to the gardens to check up on Rath, and Mina while, Jack is left behind staring at the trail of blood that Nadil has left. Nadil is sitting on the side of his bed holding his head, whispering to himself. It seems like he is talking to himself, but a soft, deadly voice can be heard. (Whispering Voice): ‘’Why…? Why did you fail us? You couldn’t kill the boy, or the woman? Why? We demand to know the reason to your failure. Nadil: ‘’I couldn’t, it-it’s my family, and I just can’t kill them.’’ (Whispering Voice): ‘’You lie! He is lying to us, why do you lie to us? We can tell…we know everything. We know you could have, your heart is already filled with hate, use our power. We ask of you…..We demand it!!! Nadil: ‘’No!! ! They don’t need to die, they haven’t done anything.’’ (Whispering Voice): ‘’Nadil, please listen to us; we would never dare to lie to you. We want what is best for you; we want what you truly want. You desire power, then use our power. You want peace then, let’s bring peace into this world. In order to achieve peace, we must eliminate the ones that are plotting against us, the ones that will overthrow us, the one that carries the ancient bloodline.’’ Nadil is still sitting there, holding his head, trying not to listen to the voice, but this proves unsuccessful. (Whispering Voice): ‘’They are plotting against us…you. We cannot allow him to live, their bloodline will be the end to us…you. Our child, you must complete the task before it is too late.’’ Nadil: ‘’No! Get out of my head!!!’’ Nadil after saying that, begins to cough into his hands; he looks at his hands, and is horrified that he was coughing up black blood. (Whispering Voices): ‘’You will need us, the time will come, when you need to use our power, and soon you will become one with us.’’ Nadil: ‘’I…don’t have much longer before I succumb to the darkness…I have to get them as far away as I can before it’s…too…too…too…late.’’ Nadil stands up, slowly walks over to the window, leaving a small trial of blood coming from his hand. As he stares out the window, he sees Rosaline, Jack, and the kids smiling having a good time. He places his hand softly on the window, whispers something, and walks off. As the sun begins to come up, the family heads inside and goes into their individual rooms. Jack walks with Rath towards his room as they are walking the shadows are slowly fading into the light. '' ''Jack: Young Master, I would advise you to stay in your room until the sun sets. Even though you are a half-blood vampire you are still going to need some sleep. '' ''Rath is occupied by his thoughts, Jack repeats himself once again, and still Rath doesn’t hear him. Jack: Young Master? Is everything okay? Rath snaps back to reality, he nods his head answering Jack’s question. Jack: Young Master, I was advising you to stay in your room until the sun sets. '' ''Rath: Sorry, I was just thinking. Please forgive me. Jack: What were you thinking about if I may ask? Rath: Well everything that is happening so far…it’s just overwhelming…I-I, never-mind. It’s nothing, thanks for your help. Jack: Master, if I may? Rath as they continue to walk, a look of concern is on Jack’s face. Jack: It is not my place to say but, I would suggest that you take one-step forward at a time. Please, be patient, everything in time will be clear. '' ''Rath: Thanks. Jack and Rath arrived at the room; Jack slowly opens the door for Rath, takes a bow, closes the door, and leaves. Rath looks around the room, still unfamiliar with it. He walks towards the window, and gazes out the window, looking at the beautiful daybreak. While he is staring at the sun, he feels a sudden hunger in his body. He falls to his knees clutching his stomach in pain; the hunger that he feels grows stronger. His eyes slowly turn from light blue into light ruby red. His finger nails begin to grow. As he slowly transforms the sun’s rays slowly start burning his skin. He screams in the pain feeling his flesh burning, he quickly dashes into the corner of the room safe from the sunrays. Rath breathing heavily tries to calm himself down but, the burns on his skin are still causing him great pain. He tries to crawl toward his bed but, as he tried to move his arm he feels the sting of the burns increase, he pulls his arm back, and slowly lowers his head down. Rath begins to cry silently, feeling great pain, and loneliness. He hears a women humming. The women’s humming puts Rath at ease; he lets off a little smile as he falls asleep. The woman continues to hum to Rath…. END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Begin To Read The Next Chapter In Blood Reign: Still Human? Category:Blood Reign (Story) Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Rated M Category:Story